paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes
The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes is an American/Canadian/Japanese Computer-animated TV series produced by CBC, The Dan Clark Company, Marza Animation Planet, DHX Media, Disney Television Animation and Jetix Originals. It will be debuted on the new Jetix channel on April Fools Day of 2019. It is the 2019 sequel of The Save-Ums! series, as well as the first reboot of the baby show to be a non-baby show. Summary Lynn and Cloe, two new girls who came to the Save-Um Central, meet Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Custard and decide to join the Save-Ums and become the new members. One day, the team shows the girls their own vehicles, the Super-Ski and the Space-Cycle. Together they work as a team to restore peace to Wave, Lava, Rock, Ice and Space Worlds. Since Lynn and Cloe were born superheroines, they often train themselves, which ultimately results in them becoming new members of the team. They keep their training up, as they help the Save-Ums save the world. Cast * Tara Strong as Jazzi (The only Save-Um girl who doesn't pilot anything) (voice, ever since Sari Sumdac's voice in Transformers: Animated) * Andrea Libman as Foo (The other Save-Um girl who flies her jetpack) (voice, ever since Emmy's voice in Dragon Tales) * Debi Derryberry as Noodle (He pilots the Sub-Chopper) (voice, ever since Jimmy Neutron's voice in the movie of the same name) * Erin Mathews as Ka-Chung (He pilots the Ka-Drill) (voice, ever since Pac's voice in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Grey DeLisle as Custard (He pilots the Zoomer) (voice, ever since Puppycorn's voice in Unikitty!) * Chiara Zanni as Lynn (The new Save-Um girl who pilots the Super-Ski) (voice, ever since Molly Wei's voice in Ōban Star-Racers) * Jodi Benson as Cloe (The new Save-Um girl who pilots the Space-Cycle) (voice, ever since Patsy Smiles' voice in Camp Lazlo) * Cree Summer as B.B. Jammies (He is Jazzi's younger brother who enjoys playing with the Puffs at Save-Um Central) (voice, ever since Tippy's voice in The Land Before Time cartoon animated show) * Samuel Vincent as Winston Whale (voice, ever since Spiral's voice in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Nancy Cartwright as Andre the Super Seahorse (voice, ever since Chuckie's voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Stephanie Beard as Olena Octopus (voice) * Dan Green as Tony Crab (voice, ever since Knuckles' voice in Sonic X) * Phil LaMarr as Sal Crab (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Neri Mermaid (voice, ever since Mandy's voice in Totally Spies!) * Tabitha St. Germain as May Lin (Jazzi's mother) (voice, ever since Princess Celestia's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Scott McCord as Raymundo Ant (voice, using a Spanish accent) * Janice Kawaye as Peque Ant (voice, using a Spanish accent) * Frank Welker as Baby Dino (baby dinosaur effects) and the Puffs (squeaky sound effects) * Elizabeth Daily as Oscar Monkey (voice, ever since Tommy's voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Catherine Cavadini as Tina Monkey (voice, ever since Blossom's voice in The Powerpuff Girls) * Carlos Alazraqui as Colin (voice, ever since Walden's voice in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Amy Birnbaum as Elizabat (voice, ever since Cosmo's voice in Sonic X) * Ashleigh Ball as Dori Glow Grub (voice, ever since Applejack's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cathy Weseluck as Tyrell Glow Grub (voice, ever since Spike's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Benton Polar Bear (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Bernadette Polar Bear (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Norman Polar Bear (voice) * Candi Milo as Patches Polar Bear (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Beaky Penguin (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Pecky Penguin (voice) * Trey Parker as Chrono (voice) * Wally Wingert as Hubbles (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Aurora (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Seti (voice) Location spots * Save-Um Central: The home of the Save-Ums with B.B. Jammies and the Puffs as well * Wave World: The home of Winston, Andre, Olena, Tony, Sal, Neri, May Lin and the little fish * Lava World: The home of Raymundo, Peque, Baby Dino, Oscar and Tina * Rock World: The home of Colin, Elizabat, Dori and Tyrell * Ice World: The home of Benton, Bernadette, Norman, Patches, Beaky and Pecky * Space World: The home of Chrono, Hubbles, Aurora and Seti Theme Song Opening * "The Save-Ums Are Back" by Crush 40 (USA and Canada) * "Les Sauvetout sont de retour" (Québec) * "Rei no Ishou" by kradness (Japan) * "We Are The Save-Ums" (international) Ending * "Rainbow Unleashed" Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Off-Topic